


A Love That Last

by StayWritten



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Felix, Dad!Bang Chan, Doctor!Reader, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Mild Smut, Producer!Bang Chan, Romantic Fluff, Single Parent AU, Single Parent!Bang Chan, Single Parents, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayWritten/pseuds/StayWritten
Summary: You’ve spent the last two years, helping your very handsome next door neighbor raise his adorable daughter. The two of you fell into a routine before you knew it. And now you had this little family. You couldn’t help but fall for him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 235





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Currently Updating this series on my Tumblr (@ StayWritten)

You were coming off of a twenty-four-hour shift at the hospital, and nothing made you happier than finally being able to sleep in your bed. You stopped by your favorite restaurant before heading home, making sure to grab a large bowl of kimchi soup, fried chicken, and a case of beer. After back to back surgeries, and deal with co-running the ER with your irritating co-worker you needed a nice break.

Balancing all of the food in your hands, you climbed the stairs and walked by your neighbor’s doors. “I got dinner~” you chimed, kicking it lightly, before opening your own door, next do it. You set the food down on the table, and your backpack by the door. Before you could even stretch your bones you felt a rush at your legs as your neighbor’s adorable daughter ran in behind you, hugging you tight.

“You’re home!!” she cheered, with the brightest smile. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too Dollface” you kneeled down, pulling her in a warm hug. “You give the best hugs” you cooed.

“I’m so glad you’re home, I was afraid I was gonna have to eat what Daddy cooked” she groaned, exaggeratedly sticking her tongue out.

Chan scoffed, leaning on your doorway. “Hey! I’ll have you know my dinner would have been delicious”

“Sure Daddy” she teased before whispering at you “It was burnt”

You snorted, trying your best to hide your laughter. Seeing the offense on Chan’s face you covered your mouth. “I-I’m sorry” you giggled “But I smelled it when I walked past your door.” 

“Well if you two are quite done roasting me, I’d like to have dinner” Chan clapped his hands.

You smoothed down Minseo’s curly hair. “I’m gonna change out of my scrubs, I’ll be right back” You walked into your bedroom, washing your face and staring into your mirror trying to collect yourself from just how handsome Chan looked. It really wasn’t fair for him to look **that** attractive at this time of night. He honestly had to do the bare minimum to get you going. His messy hair, sweatpants low on his lips, that stupidly attractive dimpled smile. You groaned splashing your face again.

Two years ago when Chan moved into the vacant apartment next door with his three-year-old daughter you thought it was a silver lining in your love life. He was breathtakingly handsome, with the cutest dimples, and the shyest smile. He was single and just trying to navigate parenthood with his daughter. Chan worked hard to give her the world, but he was in way over his head. And there was something about watching him and his friends try to raise her that made you help out.

One favor turned into another, and before you knew it, a companionship was formed. You grew to love Minseo like she was your own. And there was something about pursuing Chan romantically that just felt wrong. You two were friends, and if it didn’t work out romantically then it could make the friendship awkward. It would make it weird for Minseo. She had become accustomed to your routine, and kids were sensitive to a routine so why ruin it? At least that’s what you kept telling yourself.

The attraction just remained unspoken.

There was always _something_ there, but neither of you were willing to take the jump and risk it. And you would rather be _something_ in Chan’s life, then risk losing it and being no one in his life.

So for now, this was enough.

You walked out of your bedroom, smiling at your makeshift family. It wasn’t yours to keep, but for now, you could at least enjoy borrowing it.

Minseo beamed up at you, a chicken leg in one hand and kimchi sauce on her cheek. “Our pajamas match!” she gestured toward the red plaid matching top and bottoms that she wore.

Seeing that beautiful smile you knew that you never wanted to do anything that risked losing it. You giggled smooshing her cheeks playfully. “We do match~”

“Daddy got you those for Christmas!” she chimed.

“He did!” you laughed. “Too bad he never wears his~” You sat down next to her, cleaning her face with a napkin and looking at Chan “How was work?”

“Long” he chuckled leaning on his hand, watching you two. A smile never leaving his face. He always loved seeing how bright his daughter got when she was with you, and how that brightness was always mirrored. It was so genuine and warm. “My new client really likes the album so far, we should be able to wrap it up soon”

“Are you remembering to sleep?”

He rubbed the back of his neck, letting out that shy giggle. “Ah, you know me I get restless when I have things to do”

You frowned. “You need sleep” you scolded him before winking “Don’t make me confiscate your to-do list, and tuck you in myself.” His ears began to warm as he looked away shyly. His daughter chiming about how he’s in trouble. “I’m serious Chris, Doctor’s orders”

“I’ll be more mindful, I promise” he smiled bashfully.

After dinner the three of you settle down with a kids movie on Netflix, Chan falling asleep within the first twenty minutes, and Minseo getting so close to seeing the end but she just couldn’t ride out the last ten minutes. You smiled to yourself, gently running your hands through her hair. “What am I gonna do with you two?” Chan’s head resting against your shoulder as he took in gentle breaths, Minseo bundled between the two of you, her little arms wrapped around your arm and the plush blanket.

The credits for the movie ran all the way though and you’d been staring at the Netflix main menu for almost twenty minutes. You tried to bring yourself to attempt to get up. But it was just so warm. Both of them were tangled against you and and the blanket. You looked down at him Chan’s face smooshed against your shoulder, you being close enough to see the tiniest dusting of freckles against his nose or how his cheek dimpled as he moved his mouth. Minseo’s tiny face mirroring his features with those same little freckles, dimple, and pouty lips.

But you couldn’t keep them here forever.

“Hey…wake up sleepy head” you cooed at Chan, your fingers gently grazing his scalp.

He sighed happily “Mmm that feels so good please don’t stop” He watched you sleepily, a lazy smile on his lips. “Did I fall asleep?”

Did he really have to look at you like that? His expression was so open, candid, it disarmed you, and captivated you. There was just something about that little smile, that mischievous twinkle in his eye. Did he really not realize how it made your stomach do this little flip? “You were out like a light” you giggled, continuing to scratch his scalp; Loving how his smile grew.

“In my defense I feel like you put on the most boring movie”

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. All I’m seeing is that you took a two hour nap” you grinned watching him stand up. You gently moved Minseo from your arms into his. He propped her up against his hip as she buried her tired face in his chest.

“Hmmm why do I have a feeling you did that on purpose?” he smirked

“Now, Chris. I’m not a magician” you quirked your brow. “But I am armed with hundreds of movies on Netflix Kids and I will use them on you if I have to” you winked at him.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time” he chuckled, walking toward the door.

It wasn’t that Chan hated sleeping, he was just restless. Growing up he was always struck with inspiration in the middle of the night, and as a young parent, he couldn’t exactly rest knowing his daughter may wake up in the middle of the night and need him. There just wasn’t times that he felt comfortable to sleep. He survived on napping well enough but you were one of the few people that completely disarmed him. That he could relax enough long enough to sleep.

You walked him the eight feet it took to get to his door, whispering a good night to Minseo before kissing her hair. You pouted cupping her little cheeks, one last time. “She’s so cute” you smiled smoothing down her dark hair. “And you” you peaked up at Chan with a pout “Please get some more sleep tonight, preferably another six hours” you looked at him, with pleading eyes.

“I’ll give it a shot” he opened his door, ready to walk in but stopped to look at you again. “What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Just some chores in the morning but then I’m free, what’s up?”

“I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the park with us” he smiled. “Minseo said she missed you”

“Only Minseo?” you raised a brow.

“And… Me too…” he gave you a bashful look, doing that nervous little giggle of his.

“I’d love to go” you grinned. “Goodnight Chris, see you tomorrow”

“Goodnight” he closed the door between you and sighed against the door. 

Yeah, he had a crush on you. And he wasn’t going to deny it. Waking up to your beautiful face watching him, his daughter in both your arms. It was like a dream come true. But the fact that he thought you were way out of his league and you two had a delicate friendship. He just didn’t have the courage to chance ruining your relationship.

This was good enough… Wasn’t it?

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter II

Felix opened the door to Chan’s apartment, heading straight for the fridge “G’day Channie-Hyung” he grabbed the orange juice, helping himself to a glass. **  
**

Chan sighed looking back to his computer “You do know this is breaking and entering right?”

“Hey, you’re the single dad, not locking his door here, who’s really at fault?” He scoffed, tossing back his juice. “Anyway, how’s my favorite niece?”

“Fair” Chan closed his laptop before joining Felix in the kitchen. “And your only niece is fine, just changing her outfit for the umpteenth time this morning.” his eyes narrowed “I feel like it’s for a boy and I wanna fight him already”

“Chan relax he’s five” he chuckled. “Besides you can’t deprive Minseo of dating the way you deprive yourself.”

“I’m not deprived. I just haven’t found anyone” he grumbled to himself.

“You’re not looking either, come on let me set you up on a date” he groaned “You know my coworkers are always asking about you. You know Yeji right? Any time you stop by my shoots she always tries to get me to give her your number” 

“I don’t need to date, I’m content really.” He chuckled lightly. “Besides Felix I’m a dad, I’m sure some twenty-year-old model isn’t trying to date me”

“Ok, first off you’re hot so please give yourself more credit and secondly, I’ll lay off but it’s been like five years since Minseo’s mom… you telling me you don’t have **any** needs? You don’t get lonely? Or even want Minseo to have a mom? I’m not saying going on a date is gonna change all that but, don’t close the door to it”

“Felix please-”

“Fine, fine. But tell me does this have **anything** to do with a certain sexy doctor next door? Are you two finally…?” he waved his hands around in the air vaguely while wiggling his eyebrows. 

“No! She’s my **friend**. My very beautiful and caring friend. But a friend”

“First of all, if she’s _only_ a friend, you wouldn’t have had to say it that many times, sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself of that. Secondly, it’s been like two years, You seriously not gonna make a move? You two are practically married, do you realize that right?”

“We are not! She’s just my frien-neighbor, occasionally she helps out with Minseo just like you, Jisung, and Changbin.”

“You guys eat dinner together like every night” he crossed his arms over his chest, looking at him in disbelief.

“She lives alone, and she said it’s no trouble cooking for two more.” he sighed. “I know what you’re thinking, our relationship isn’t _conventional_ but it’s completely platonic. Stop looking at me like that Felix. I can have platonic feelings and recognize that she’s hot”

The door swung open as you popped in. Your smile instantly brightening the room. “Hey, Felix! It’s been a while” you wave before shouting down the hallway “Minseo! Baby let’s go, I’m dropping you off today”

Chan turned to you and smiled, meeting you near the door “Thanks for taking her today”

“It’s no problem, good luck at work today, oh and remember to pick up dinner on your way back. I already placed an order for tonight” you smiled, absently adjusting his button up, smoothing down the collar. “There, now you look ready for a meeting” 

“I got it, I got it” he smiled shyly. “Thank you” His eyes twinkling meeting yours. He reached for your hand, giving it a warm squeeze. “Seriously, thank you for everything”

There was something about how he was looking at you that just made you feel so shy, before you could say anything you heard Minseo running down the hallway, her little feet padding against the wood floor. ‘I’m reaaaaadddddy!” She came barreling out, backpack bouncing as she hugged Chan and gave him a kiss “ByeBye Daddy, byebye Uncle Felix” You held her hand, before kissing Chan on the cheek and walking her out, giving them a final wave. 

“See you tonight Chris”

Chan knew he was done for the minute you pressed your lips against his cheek, and his first reaction was to try and chase your lips. It was the subtlest of moves, but he caught himself. Hoping that Felix hadn’t noticed. He closed the door after watching you two disappear down the stairs, only to be met with Felix’s judgmental stares. 

“Mate, are you kidding me?”

“I… that was pretty domestic wasn’t it?” he raised his brow nervously. 

“It felt like a damn sitcom, I mean it was cute as hell but still”

“Ok, ok set up your little blind date, I’ll go” he groaned. 

“You sure man? Like you two are really cute, you could just ask her out”

“I can’t man…it feels like I’m taking advantage of her…I don’t want her to date me out of a weird obligation she has for Minseo…and like…what if I mess it up?”

“Bro, I don’t understand how your self-esteem got this low but I’ll handle setting up your blind date. I’ll even babysit Minseo for you”

“Thanks, Man”

You walked into your office, placing your bag on your desk. Traffic was pretty light, and Minseo’s school brought you closer to the highway so you made excellent time. “Good Morning Dr. Lee~” you smiled as you looked over your patient files for the day, seeing your colleague walk in. 

Minho gave you a knowing smile “You sure look chipper today. Did you finally make a move on your hot neighbor”

You groaned covering the rising heat on your face. “Ugh please don’t remind me, I’m mortified. This morning I went to his place to pick up his daughter and bring her to school”

“Ugh you guys are sickening, that’s so cute” Minho rolled his eyes, sipping his coffee. “What happened? You jump his bones?”

“You’re disgusting” you scoffed before sinking in your seat. “He was just so cute, and he had a meeting this morning so he was all dressed up and like, I dunno I couldn’t help it. I was fixing his shirt, and like leaned in and kissed his cheek and ugh” you squealed hiding in your arms. 

“Oh my god, this is like foreplay for you isn’t it? You’re so touch starved, that really got you this worked up”

“Oh shut it Minho” you pouted. “He’s just so cute…”

“So when’s the wedding?”

“At this rate, Minseo is gonna get married before me” you sighed.

“Who’s fault is that? You’re attracted to him, you love his daughter, she loves you. You guys are literally a family. What’s stopping you from dating him?”

“I just don’t want to ruin this…”

“Ruin what? Your relationship? Why do you feel like you guys are gonna fail? Don’t you think it’ll be harder for Minseo to have to adjust to another woman in her life aside from you? She’s known you for half her life, as far as she’s concerned you’re family.” he sighed. “Think about it, you’re trying to avoid awkwardness from failing at a relationship because you don’t wanna lose what you have, but if Chan finds someone else and she is perfect for him you’re gonna lose Minseo and him because what woman is gonna want you around?”

Your eyes widened as his words sank in. He had a point, you were fighting to keep what you could untouched for as long as possible, but there was a chance that someone could take them from you and it broke your heart. 

“I’m not trying to scare you…But just maybe talk to him and see if the attraction was mutual”

His words were in the back of your mind all day, any moment you weren’t throwing into your work or patients it was lingering. Did you really stand a chance with him? Could there be a future? 

“If it isn’t my favorite Doctor” a low voice called out of your thoughts, making you look away from the charts. 

“Oh Hey, Dr. Kim” you gave him a cordial smile. 

“I told you to call me Woojin” he gave you that toothy smile, taking a seat on your desk. “How’s your day going?”

“Steady, it’d be even better if my **nurse** could finish his rounds” you called out a little louder seeing nurse Hyunjin going for yet another cup of coffee outside your office.

“I’m on it” he chimed.

Woojin chuckled before clearing his throat. “So…tonight me and a bunch of the guys are going drinking.”

“The guys?” you raised a brow. 

“Seungmin from pediatrics, Minho from ER, Jihyo and Naeyeon from neuro, a few of the nurses.” he smiled “You wanna come? It’ll be at the pub down the road.”

“Thank you for the invite but I’m busy after work”

“Can’t it wait?”

“I’m picking up a little girl from school. I’m not gonna make her wait” you gave him a forced smile, not liking to defend yourself. 

“Sorry” he raised his hands in defeat. “It won’t be until later, like 11pm since Minho doesn’t get off until then so…if you find yourself with the time swing by.” he smiled “I’ve worked with you for years but I feel like I barely know you.”

“And your way of getting to know me, is at a loud bar with all our co-workers?”

He laughed “You have a point. Maybe we can do coffee sometime.” he pat your desk before heading out. “I’ll text you the address for tonight just in case.”

“Later” you waived, shaking your head. 

After work you grabbed Minseo from school, and she told you every single thing about her day and how her teacher Mr. Yang complimented her dress and all the new hairstyles she wanted to try. Once you got her home and washed up the two of you winded down with some tv as you practiced making her the perfect pigtails for school tomorrow. 

It took the entire day but you finally built up the courage to talk to Chan about your feelings, and possibly address this obvious attraction. You figured you weren’t gonna jump right into _Hey, lets date._ But somewhere along the lines of. _You feel this too, right?_

“I’m home” Chan chimed, setting his laptop down just in time to catch his daughter running at full force into his arms. “Hey Baby” he showered her with kisses. “I missed you!”

“How much?” she giggled between his kisses 

“To the moon and back!” he spun her playfully, laughing with her as she giggled. He gave you a tired smile “I even remembered to pick up dinner”

“Perfect”, I was starting to worry since you were late” you smiled helping him unpack it as he had his hands busy with his daughter. Looking over at his stuff, your brows furrowed at the clothing store shopping bag “You did some shopping on your way home?”

“…I did” he faltered, setting Minseo down so she could grab her ribbon from school. He rubbed his neck nervously. “Felix set me up on a blind date tomorrow, and I didn’t have anything appropriate to wear. He thinks I’m out of touch, so he helped me find something”

“Oh…” you almost hated yourself for how obviously disappointed you sound. “Anyone I know?” you practically slammed the container down, trying to figure out what to do with this surging uncomfortable feeling.

“No… Um she’s one of Felix’s model coworkers…” his voice small, all of his nerve dissipating seeing your shift in mood.

You were never one to hide your feelings. You wore your heart on your sleeve. Deceiving people was not one of your strong points. Your eyes shifted down before you forced a laugh. “Wow, a model…that’s nice. I’m sure you’ll look great in what Felix picked out” you unpacked the dinner quicker, clearing your throat to try to ignore the rising tension. 

Chan just stood there, fiddling with his watch, rocking on the heels of his food. Each tick of the second hand on the clock, acting almost like a constant reminder of how awkward it felt. 

“…Did you need a babysitter for tomorrow?” you finally asked after the suffocating silence.

“No…Felix is gonna watch her…” Chan fiddled with his fingers awkwardly. The mood between you two fell instantly, and suddenly he regretted this whole blind date thing. Was it presumptuous to assume you were upset because of him? “I…are you ok…?”

Are you ok? What kind of question is that anyway? It always prompted such a negative response from you. If you had to ask someone if they were ok, that meant they very obviously seemed bothered. And yet there it is slapping you in the face alongside the only acceptable answer to follow up the question with because of social niceties. “I’m fine.” you gave him a bright, tight-lipped smile that didn’t quite reach your eyes. “I…I’m just starving” you tried to blink away the tears that threatened to fall. 

Minseo came out of her room holding her ribbon “This is what Mr. Yang gave me today he said I had the best outfit because it was a blue day and we learned about everything blue and my dress was blue” she beamed. 

“Beautiful Baby, I’m so proud of you” Chan picked her up “You ready for dinner?”

“I’m so ready!” 

Chan sat her down in the chair and looked back toward you. “You ready to eat?”

And there was something about seeing Minseo’s face that just broke you. She frowned seeing your face. Your eyes were glazed over but you were smiling. But it wasn’t like your warm and bright smile she loved. You looked so sad.

She was always so sensitive to her surroundings, Kids were licked that, they could tell when you were sad, and they weren’t afraid to ask questions. And you couldn’t bring yourself to keep up the act in front of her. “Um actually. I just remembered” you laughed “I had a dinner thing tonight with my co-workers, a bunch of stressed doctors drinking tonight at the pub” you clapped your hands “Honestly I’m such a clutz, how could I forget?”

“But you just said you were hungry…” Chan frowned watching you gather your things. “You don’t have time to eat even a little?”

“I don’t. I forgot I have to dress up for this” you smiled, doing everything in your power to avoid looking at him. 

“You’re not eating dinner with us?” Minseo frowned.

“I’m sorry Baby…” you smoothed down her hair not wanting her to feel sad. “I forgot I had to do a work thing…But I’ll tell you what, I’ll stop by tomorrow after I get off of work to tell you a story.”

“Promise?”

“Promise” you wrapped your pinky around hers before pressing your thumb against hers. 

As you walked out, mumbling a small goodbye to Chan he grabbed your arm. His body moving before he could think, just hating this awkward feeling between you two. “Hey seriously…are you ok…?”

“I’m fine.” you gave him a weak smile.

And he didn’t have it in him to fight you on it. Like it wasn’t his place, because after all, you were _just_ neighbors. 

You returned to your apartment and it suddenly felt far too big and far too empty for you. Sighing and slumping against your door. Of course, he’d start dating eventually… It just really sucked that he wanted to start the moment you realized that maybe you stood a chance to date him. 

And it wasn’t your place to tell him to not go. What were you even supposed to say? _Hey, I know you’ve been completely platonic friends for the past two years but, hey I really like you sorry I waited for you to literally have a date before I told you?_ You wiped away the stray tears that fell down your cheek. 

Would it have been better if Minho never made you come to terms with your feelings? Perhaps, but a part of you knew that you would have been heartbroken regardless. All you could do now is to pick up the pieces and cherish what’s left of the time you had with Chan and Minseo. 

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter III

A night out did you some good. It wasn’t that you ever felt deprived of nights out over the past few years, you just never craved for them. Your way of de-stressing from work was hanging out with Chan and Minseo at a park, watching a movie, going to a cafe with your coworkers, but you haven’t let go and just drank to your heart’s content, not since college. 

And sure, maybe your broken heart had something to do with, but they didn’t need to know that. As far as they were concerned you were just letting loose. 

“Another order of shots please~” you waived down the waiter, signaling for a round for the table. 

Minho steadied your swaying body, lowering your glass. “Maybe you should slow down” 

“Awww come on, I never drink” you pouted, before tossing back another glass. 

“All the more reason to slow down. What happened anyway?” he frowned. “I thought you were going to talk to Lover boy today”

You laughed, a little too loudly covering just how hurt you still were. “Well lover boy has a date tomorrow night Soooooo” you swayed before reaching for his beer, no longer satisfied with your empty glass. “I guess he wasn’t **that** into me”

“A date isn’t the end of the world you know…”

“He has a date with a young model, and Chris is perfect… he’s handsome and so kind and…” you sniffled as your frown deepened. “Too good for me”

Minho groaned before poring you another shot, rubbing your back gently. “But-”

“Hey what are you two talking about so secretly?” Woojin grinned bringing more shots.

“Nothing important” you gave him a half smile as he clanked his glass against yours. “Cheers” he threw back his shot. “You never drink, we gotta make up for lost times”

Minho watched him warily, but chose not to intervene, deciding that maybe a drunken night could at least distract you. 

After a few more hours, most of your co-workers had already tapped out, and you’d been trying to sober up for the past 40 minutes knowing you were going to be leaving soon. “You ready to go, Champ?” Minho reached his hand out to help you up, an had to steady you immediately seeing you stumble. “I told you to take it easy”

“Imightbedrunk~” you slurred, nursing a cup of water to your lips “Mmm…Room keeps spinning” you leaned against the wall.

“Drink all of this” Minho tilted the cup back forcing you to finish the drink. “You’re a mess”

“I can take her home” Woojin walked over to the two of you. “She lives closer to the Itaewon exit right? I pass her to get to my place”

Seungmin sighed holding a passed out Hyunjin on his shoulder. “I gotta get him home, Minho you live near Jihyo right? Can you make sure she and Naeyeon get home safe?”

“I- But…Sure” Minho’s eyes narrowed before poking Woojin’s chest. “You get her home safe and don’t you touch a hair on her head. She’s drunk”

“Minho, I’m a doctor, what do you take me for?”

“I see how you look at her, and I know that you think of her more than a co-worker. And if you so much as touch her, I won’t hesitate to risk my license and personally kick your ass.”

Woojin sighed, shaking his head. “I’ll text you the second she’s inside safe”

“I’ll be checking your location, and making sure you drop her off and take your ass back home” 

“I got it Minho.”

“I’m serious Woojin, she’s already going through a lot…and there’s someone she has feelings for so don’t try and confuse her.”

Woojin walked away and helped you up, walking you to his car. “You know I used to think you were a heavy drinker, but now I’m starting to think you’re actually a light weight, and it just hits you too late.”

You groaned leaning your head against the window of car. “Mmm…you might be right” laughing you looked over at him. “Sorry… I’m not usually like this…” You did drink pretty regularly, but it never extended past a glass of wine or a bottle of beer a night. You usually shied away from hard liquor. You suppose you thought a miracle would happen, and suddenly Chan wouldn’t have a date to go on…but here you were just as heartbroken but now with a headache.

He continued driving down the road, occasionally looking over to you. “What’s got you drinking this much? And don’t say it’s because you were excited to spend time with your co-workers” he smirked. 

“Heh you’re right, no offense to them” You played with the seatbelt over your chest, trying to fight off how heavy your lids felt. “Hmmm…I got rejected, and it hurts.”

“A beautiful woman like you? It’s their loss.”

“You’re sweet but-”

“No but. You’re seriously amazing. He’ll be kicking himself for rejecting you”

“You barely know me” you sighed, leaning your head against the window, the crash from your drunken buzz upon you.

“I’m pretty observant. You’re so dedicated, you work hard and follow through with your promises.” Your patients adore you… I can’t imagine anyone rejecting you…honestly I’d-” he risked glancing over at you again and chuckled seeing that you’d fallen asleep. 

After a few more blocks, he pulled onto your street. Admittedly he did take the scenic route just to extend his time with you. “Wake up Sleeping beauty…” he gently shook your shoulder “You’re home…” He called your name a few more times, but none of them loud enough to actually wake you. He walked over to the passenger side, unbuckling your seatbelt and lifting you in his arms. Luckily Minho did him give your apartment number so he didn’t need your directions. 

Woojin walked up the steps of the apartment, only to be met with Chan looking at the stars outside his door. “Is she ok?” his eyes widened in worry. Woojin eyed him warily. “I live right here, I can take her inside, She’s my friend”

“She’s fine, just a little drunk” his eyes narrowed. “And no offense, but I don’t know you and I’m not handing my coworker to some stranger”

“I don’t know you either and you’re holding my very intoxicated friend and I’m pretty sure you don’t have a key.” he crossed his arms over his chest. “And I don’t know how she’d feel about letting a stranger into her house”

Woojin scoffed “A stranger? I’m a colleague, Dr. Kim, maybe she’s mentioned me”

“Never heard of you, and trust me I spend every day with her”

You groaned in Woojin’s arms, shifting in your sleep just slightly. It was so subtle but it was enough to silence their little bickering. “Hmmm?” 

“Shh, it’s ok you’re almost home” Woojin cooed softly, rocking you. His grip tightened around your frame, holding you securely to keep you from falling.

“Chris…I’m home…” you mumbled, smiling happily in your sleep. Your hand falling over Woojin’s chest, gripping his shirt as you snuggled into him. “Nnn…Chris…warm…”

Chan gazed at you, his heart fluttering hearing the softness of your voice, the warmth of his name on your lips. 

“Whose Chris…?” Woojin looked over at Chan. 

“I am…”

Woojin shook his head before walking toward him and gently handing you over to him. “I was warned I was fighting a losing battle” he chuckled. “Just take care of her…”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean” Before Woojin could even make it back to the car he was met with a fussy phone call by Minho yelling at him about taking too long to contact him. 

Chan cradled you against his chest before unlocking your door and walking you inside to your bedroom. He slipped off your shoes by the door before setting you on your plush duvet. He’d never seen you so done up before, bolder make up, tighter and sexier clothes. It was very new, but he couldn’t deny just how attractive it was. 

Over the past two years he’d seen many sides of you. The work you in light makeup and scrubs. Looking so beautiful as you saved lives. He’d seen the casual you on the weekends dressed lightly in jeans and sneakers when you’d spend time with him and his daughter in the park, running after her and making her laugh. His favorite form of you was domestic you, when you were cozy in pajamas, hair thrown up and out of your face. This was the you he’d come home to after a long day. The you that read stories to Minseo on bed, the you that’d remind him to turn on the stove. He loved that side of you the most.

But he was pretty sure this side of you was a close second.

“Since when do you drink this much?” He gently pushed your hair out of your face, smiling softly before running the make up remover pad over your eyes and cheeks, making sure to clean your face. “I wish I knew why you were crying earlier…” he whispered more so to himself than anything. “Could I be selfish and imagine that you just didn’t want me to go on this date…” you wrapped your hands around his in your sleep, turning on your side and cuddling into his arm. He returned your squeeze. “Tell me not to go…and I’d stay in a heartbeat…” he pressed his lips against your knuckles. 

You stirred in your sleep, whispering his name again. Your lips parting as you licked them softly. “Chris…” your eyes fluttered open, looking at him expectantly.

“Yes?” he smiled down at you, fondly. “Did you have fun tonight?” he chuckled seeing how drunk you’d gotten. 

“…Nnnn…’hadfun…” you tugged him down, pulling his face closer to yours. “Dream?”

He tried not to laugh, but you just looked so cute and pouty. “No, Sweetheart not a dream” he grinned. 

You pouted and nodded trying to understand the situation. Yawning you poked his cheek “‘leepy…” 

“You can sleep, I’ll see you in the morning” he smoothed down your hair, easing you back down. 

“Kiss…” you huffed holding his face, you leaned in closer to him, your eyes glazed over but pleading.

He wanted nothing more than to kiss you senseless right now. To hold your face between his hands, and to kiss you until he couldn’t breathe. But he couldn’t… Not yet, not when you were _this_ drunk. “You’re drunk…”

“Please” your lower lip stuck out more as you leaned into him, but he steadied you. Pressing his forehead against yours he smiled. “Tell you what..”

“Mm?”

“If you remember this…and you still want to kiss me just tell me”

“Promise?”

“Promise” he chuckled when you stuck your pinky out to him. It was a habit he knew you’d picked up from Minseo and he couldn’t stop the smile forming on his lips.

He wrapped his pinky around yours and pressed his thumb against yours to complete the promise. “Please remember…” he kissed your forehead laying you back into bed, tucking you under the blanket. “Goodnight Sweet girl…” He ran his thumb against the softness of your cheeks one more time before heading out for the night, not wanting to leave Minseo alone for too long. 

As morning came and you were greeted with a throbbing headache, and you were very thankful that you didn’t have a morning shift. Technically it was supposed to be a day off but you’d pop in for a few hours just to check on your patience and make sure they’re recovering nicely. 

You rolled onto your side and caught a glance of you in the mirror, your top, and tight jeans evident of why you were so uncomfortable last night. You were surprised to see your face bare and your pillows and sheets not messed up from the eyeliner and mascara you put on last night. 

“Minho? Woojin?” you furrowed your brows trying to remember how you got home. Part of you tried to convince yourself that Chan was the last voice you heard. His soothing voice whispering to you. But that had to be your stupid crush acting up again. Trying to force memories you wished existed. “Ugh… dammit Chris…” you flopped back on to the bed, touching your lips softly. “Why can’t I let you go…”

You had a nice and easy morning, recovering from your hangover. Lazing around the house for a few hours before getting ready for work. And doing everything to try and forget that Chan had a date tonight. 

Meanwhile next door Chan was agonizing, rubbing his temples. “Felix you didn’t see her… she looked so..” he groaned. “And she kept saying my name… and she tried to kiss me and-”

“And yet you’re sitting here with me **complaining** to me instead of making a move on her”

“I couldn’t make a move last night, she was drunk”

“She’s probably pretty sober right now, and you know what they say drunk words are sober thoughts and all that.”

“Well I need her to tell me, out right and sober.”

“Why can’t you tell her again?”

“Because I don’t want to sound full of myself and think that she’s actually attracted to me” he sighed. “Do you know how embarrassing that’d be? I can’t accept a confession she didn’t give me… And what if I tell her that I’m into her and she says she’s only interested in helping Minseo…Like she was with a guy last night…”

“You’re literally so irritating. You both are so irritating” Felix groaned, slumping in his chair. “So let’s run through this one more time, you told her you had a date tonight and she suddenly left your apartment visibly upset, she gets drunk and some guy brings her home, but she kept saying your name?”

“Correct” Chan crossed his arms over his chest. 

“And you **still** don’t know if she likes you!?” he groaned, scratching his head in frustration. “You’ve actually lost it haven’t you? I don’t get how you can be so blind”

“Felix I don’t want to assume anything”

“You still seriously going on this date tonight? I can cancel it for you, I’ll just tell Yeji your spending time with your wife” he smirked

“She’s not my wife” he sighed, visibly defeated. “You went through the trouble of setting it up, the least I can do is go”

You opened the door, making your way to the fridge, pouring yourself a glass of orange juice. “Hey Chris, Hey Felix.” 

“No one knocks, I swear” Chan smiled it off. 

There was something about how he was looking at you. Almost expectantly, pleading even. Something that went beyond his morning banter. He was trying to read you to see if you remembered.

You furrowed your brows before drinking a cup of juice “Then learn to lock your door, it’s not like we don’t have keys” you smiled “Anyway I’m heading into work, I just wanted to confirm that I’m not picking up Minseo today right?”

“Right, Felix is getting her after school”

Your eyed him suspiciously “Don’t forget this time Kid”

“Oh come on guys give me a break, so I left her at school once! I never did it again”

“ **You did it twice** ” you and Chan chimed in unison.

“Relax Mom and Dad, I got this, I set an alarm and everything”

“You better” you eyed him. “Alright I’m off-”

“You look good today Doc, no scrubs?” Felix grinned checking you out, his eyes lingering on your bare legs a second too long.

“Nah, I don't’ have any surgeries scheduled, I’m just going to check on some patients and do some paperwork”

“Ya know…I’ve been feeling feverish lately, maybe I should make an appointment with the good doctor?” he leaned on the wall beside you, eyeing you. He gave you that cheesy smirk and a greasy wink. 

You rolled your eyes before smirking at him, you mirrored his sultry look whispering lowly between you two. “Felix… I’m a heart surgeon, you’re gonna need an appointment with a pediatrician” you giggle pushing him away shaking your head “See you guys later”

Chan scoffed, staring at Felix in mild offense “You tell me to make a move, but you flirt with her in front of me?”

“You ever think, that maybe I’m trying to encourage you?” he chuckled as Chan playfully smacked his arm. “You afraid of a little competition Bro” he teased before Chan wrapped his strong forearm around his neck putting him in a headlock. “Ow! Ow! C’mon I was just kidding” Felix tapped his arm, as Chan ruffled his hair laugh. “I was kidding!”

To be continued…


	4. Chapter VI

You grumbled sitting at your desk, you’d been staring at the same screen for the past 45 minutes, not making a dent in your paperwork. You were at a loss. You didn’t need to get Minseo from school, there was nothing to do at home, and you came into work on your day off because the thought of staying home and having to deal with maybe seeing Chan leave for his date kind of broke your heart. 

You spent a good portion of the day trying to piece together your memories from last night, it was mostly foggy after getting to the bar. You remembered bits and pieces of conversations here and there. Woojin taking you home, but there was just this small part of your memory. That felt too real to be a dream. Chris holding your hand, touching your cheeks, calling you beautiful. It was just so real. 

But you were sure you were just reflecting.

Woojin knocked on your office door poking his head inside. “I come bearing tasty gifts” he held up a paper bag from the cafe down the road and a cup of coffee.

“Please come in” you sat up and gestured to your open chair. “Minho told me you took me home last night, I’m sorry for troubling you, technically I’m the one who owes you coffee”

“You’re never a trouble” he set the coffee in front of you. “Iced americano, two pumps of vanilla and a banana nut muffin”

“How’d you know my order?” you grinned happily taking a sip.

“Minho can be forthcoming when he wants to be”

You laughed and leaned back in your chair. “Seriously Woojin I’m sorry about last night, I got a little excited drinking” you peaked over at him from the top of the lid “Did…I do anything weird last night? Or say anything?”

“Not at all, you were a little gigglier than usual, it was refreshing to see the serious surgeon be so free”

“I’m glad you find me amusing” you laughed, still embarrassed about last night. You sighed trying to work the courage to just up and ask him. “Woojin…Did I…er…When you put me to bed last night nothing weird happened right…?”

“Describe weird?” he leaned closer, making this unreadable expression. It was teasing almost? Like he knew something you didn’t.

“…Like..I…Did I try to make a move on you…? Like kiss you or anything?” As soon as the words escaped your lips you groaned and covered your face, trying to hide your embarrassment. 

He laughed, his arms folding over his broad chest. “Do you think we kissed?”

“I dunno” you pouted, getting a little annoyed at how amusing he was finding this. “I..don’t think so but I just needed to ask”

He smiled softly seeing you pick at the lid of the coffee, in a frustrated huff. And as much as he would have _liked_ you to make a move on him, it wasn’t fair to lie or to tease yo _u._ “I took you home last night…and your neighbor, Chris took you inside.” 

“Chris did?” your eyes widened, and it almost felt like that was the last piece of the puzzle. It was the reason your dreams felt so real. It was why he looked at you like that, this morning.

Hyunjin knocked on the door “Oh there you are Doc, Dr. Lee said it’s almost time for your meeting”

Woojin smiled “I almost forgot about that, thank you” he stood up and gave you a knowing wink. “Good luck”

“Thank you Woojin…” 

After a few more hours of work, you decided to call it a night. It’d gotten later than you intended on staying and you figured now was a good time to go home. Surely Chan left for his date already so you could avoid that awkward. _Oh, hey you look nice_. Niceties. Of course he looked nice, he was beautiful. He always looked nice.

You made it home, changed out of your work clothes and into a nice comfy pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before heading over to Chan’s. “Knock knock” you opened the door to see a very tired Felix sitting on the ground as Minseo balanced herself on the couch, tying up his hair. “What are you doing?” you snorted seeing as Minseo stuck a bow clip in his hair. 

“You’re here!!!” Minseo jumped down and ran into your arms. You crouched down to meet her, scooping her up. “I missed you! I missed you! I missed you!!” she snuggled into you as you showered her with kisses. “It’s been forever!” she pouted. 

“I missed you so much Baby” you cradled her against your chest, swinging her around. “It has been forever” at this point in your relationship. Not eating dinner with her, not reading her a story, and not taking her to school. You’ve basically missed a whole day and it truly felt like forever. 

“Don’t do that again…” she pouted. “I didn’t like that…”

“Like what?” you sat down on the couch, holding her in your lap. 

“Not seeing you…” she frowned. “It was lonely…Daddy was lonely too, I could tell” she huffed. 

“Minseo… you can’t be selfish” Felix interjected. “Sometimes people have to spend time with their other friends or family, we have to share”

“But we’re a family too!” she huffed. 

Your eyes softened, pressing your forehead against hers “Minseo… Baby listen to me… I love you to the moon and back and we will **always** be a family. It doesn’t matter if I see you every second of every day” you smiled and booped her nose “Or if a million years went by before I saw you again, I will never stop loving you”

She pouted “Promise?” she held out her pinky and you wrapped your pinky with hers, pressing your thumbs together. 

“I promise” you smiled, poking her cheek making it dimple. “There’s that super special megawatt smile I love, now go change into your jammies and then we can bake cookies for your dad when he comes back”

“Cookies?! Really?”

“Really really” you laughed helping her down as she hurried to the room.

Felix smiled standing up. “You are really something” he chuckled. “Minseo has been throwing a temper tantrum all day, even her teacher talked to me about it. I guess it was just a lot to deal with, you went out last night Channie-Hyung tonight. Her routine got disrupted and she just lashed out, but you dealt with her really well. You validated her concerns, you listened” he rubbed the back of his neck, looking down “I practically yelled at her for not understanding… I have a lot to learn”

You laughed “Felix, **I** have a lot to learn, I let my personal feelings get in the way of spending time with her. I was being petty last night”

“Personal feelings huh? Personal feelings about Hyung?” he wiggled his eyebrows playfully. “Come on, tell me. You have the hots for Hyung don’t you?”

“If you’re gonna say it like that I’m not answering!” you rolled your eyes and playfully pushed him out of the way going into the kitchen to gather ingredients.

“I’m practically a psychic about these things.You could say it’s a sixth sense” he grinned at you from across the kitchen island. “My sixth sense is saying you looooove him” he teased.

“Yeah. I do” 

“Ha! I knew it you-” he stopped and his expression softened. “Wait…Seriously? You love him?” You peaked up at him, giving him a coy smile while setting the mixing bowl out. “You’re in love with him…you guys…but…how come you never told him?”

“I guess I was scared…like what if he only thought of me platonically and then it’d be embarrassing to get rejected and I didn’t want to make things awkward around Minseo so…”

“You two are made for each other” he groaned, rubbing his temples. “I cannot believe this…you let him go on a blind date knowing you love him?”

“What right do I have to stop him?” you laughed. “And let’s just say I only realized I had feelings recently, besides I don’t want flack from you.” you shot him a glare. “You literally set him up”

“I-” he sighed “I’m gonna fix this”

“Felix you don’t have to-”

“No, no I’m gonna fix it” Felix ran out, slipping on his shoes before you could even slip a word in. 

Minseo skipped out of the room in her pajamas. “I can’t wait to make cookies!” She looked around and pouted. “Where’d Uncle Felix go?”

“He…had to go…uh fix something?” She nodded seemingly satisfied with your explanation. You lifted her up and set her on the counter. “I hope you don’t mind just hanging out with me instead”

“Nah, you’re my favorite!” she beamed, grabbing the whisk.

“More than Felix?”

She nodded “Waaaaaaay more”

“More than your Dad?”

She pouted and scrunched her face, as she was weighed her options, her little bottom protruding “Hmmm… you’re tied with Daddy, it’s equal”

“Fair” you laughed, kissing her forehead. “So do you want to make chocolate chip cookies?”

“Hmmm can we make white chip? It’s Daddy’s favorite, and he looked sad today”

“Minseo… you, are honestly the sweetest and most amazing person” you grinned, squishing her cheeks. 

She gave you the brightest, dimpled smile. “I am pretty cool huh?”

The two of you spent the last hour making way more cookies than you could reasonably eat. All of the extra cookies ended up getting bundled in little baggies for your friends and colleagues. You ended your night the same you did every night, a movie of her choice, until you two knocked out.

Minseo relaxed in your arms as you smoothed down her hair, humming a soft melody. “Are you and Daddy fighting?”

“Of course not, what makes you say that?”

“Because you didn’t eat with us yesterday and Daddy didn’t eat with me today..Did I do something bad? Is this punishment?”

“No, no no” you hugged her tighter, pressing a kiss against her hair “You’ve never done anything wrong, you’re not being punished at all. It’s just that lately your dad has plans and sometimes I have plans” you frowned. “We talked about this, remember?”

“How come you guys don’t have plans together?”

“Because we have different friends”

“In school Mr. Yang said we should be friends with everyone”

“And he’s very right, but sometimes it’s a little hard” you smiled at her.

“Can you try?”

You laughed and nodded “You’re right, I’ll try harder”

She started to become a little more invested in the movie, saving you from the stress that comes with dealing with just how unfiltered and candid children’s questions were. Up until she got bored of it again and looked at you. “When are you and Daddy gonna get married”

You coughed, almost choking on your juice box. “Well you see…what normally happens is that two people meet, and then they date and then they get married” you smiled. “Me and your Dad, are only friends”

“So date because, then you can get married and then I can have a Mom”

“Minseo…where is this coming from? Did something happen?”

She frowned. “No…”

“You know you can tell me anything…”

“I know…it’s just at school we’re making mother’s day cards and I don’t have one… Mr. Yang said I can make one for Daddy but…some of the other kids said I was weird…”

“You are not worried” you cupped her squishy cheeks. “You’re amazing and you have a beautiful big family.”

“I have a small family…” she grumbled. “I don’t have a mom or brother”

Your expression softened “Minseo…I know you don’t have a traditional family, but you have something more” you kissed her head “Don’t focus on what you don’t have, focus on what you have. You may not have a mom or a brother, but you have things other people don’t”

“I have Daddy” she smiled. “I mean, other people have one too but mines the best” she chimed.

“Yes he is, what else do you have?”

“I have Uncle Felix and he has a million freckles and he buys me ice cream and his Korean isn’t good” she giggled when you poked her tummy. 

“All of that is very true” you beamed

“And Uncle Binnie, and Uncle Jisung are super cool and they watch me when I go to work with Daddy and Uncle Binnie says a billion words super quick and Uncle Jisung is a quokka!” she grinned and looked at you, hugging you tight “And I have you… you’re my best friend and you keep my secrets and I love you to the moon and back!”

“And I have you” you booped her nose “You’re all I need, sometimes it’s pretty cool not having a normal family.”

“I love you guys…but sometimes…just sometimes…I think it’d be nice to have a Mom too”

“Have you ever told your Dad about this?”

She shook her head profusely. “Daddy seems sad when someone mentions Mom…I don’t want Daddy to be sad..so don’t tell him” she pouted. “Secret…” she held out her pinky, waiting for you to wrap it around hers. 

“Secret” you whispered. 

While pressing her thumb against yours she giggled. “Don’t tell anyone, but I think you would make the coolest mom”

“Well I know you’d make the coolest daughter” you tickled her tummy making her laugh.

Chan sighed quietly, leaning against the outside of his apartment door. A soft smile on his lips as he listened in on you and his daughter from the open window. Originally he planned on just coming home, but hearing Minseo sound so frustrated he decided to wait. You always had a way of handling her well and he didn’t want to distract her. He just wasn’t prepared to hear how sincere you were, how loving and warm your words were. 

He felt awkward coming home now, he wanted to give you two some more time alone. He tried to gather his thoughts by staring at the stars. There was a lot to take in, a lot of things he’s hesitated on acting on just from fear and it all seemed so silly now. It was like everything was crystal clear. 

Although his date went well enough and Yeji was sweet. It didn’t matter, there was no room in his heart for anyone else. It was pointless. He was in love with you. 

To be continued….


	5. Chapter V

After a much needed, long walk Chan opened the door to his apartment, sliding off his shoes “Hey…” he smiled warmly seeing you sitting on his couch in your pajamas, nursing a beer. 

Minseo quietly, tucked against your side fast asleep. “I’m pretty sure Felix was supposed to be on babysitting duty tonight” his eyes were so soft as he watched you. Loving every bit of just how domestic you looked in his home. It was like you belonged there. 

You set down the beer, almost embarrassed to be caught looking so comfortable. “I got off work early, so I told Felix I’d cover the rest of his babysitting shift”

“I don’t remember having beer in the house” he chuckled, taking a seat next to you. He brushed Minseo’s hair out of her face and smiled seeing her so peacefully asleep.

“I _may_ have brought it from home” It took everything in you to manege a small polite smile “You look tired... Did your date not go well?”

He lifted Minseo’s in his arms, rubbing her back gently “I’ll tell you about it in a bit, I’m just gonna put her to bed first” he kissed her hair softly before disappearing into her room, leaving you awkwardly fiddling on his couch. There was so much you wanted to- **needed** to say, but was it the right time?

After a few minutes, he returned to the living room and slumped down on the couch next to you. He rubbed his temples releasing a deep sigh.

“You sound exhausted” you offered him your beer. “How bad could it have been? A date with a beautiful model” your tone doing little to hide the pout in your voice. 

Chan tossed his head against the couch, laughing “She was **very** pretty and very nice but…Maybe a bit too young, but it was a nice date she was patient.” he brought the beer to his lips taking a swig. “It was nice going on a date, and it reminded me of times before responsibility and parenthood... but, at this point in my life I don’t think I can casually date. I don’t need a girlfriend, I need a partner. Someone who could love Minseo with all their heart, someone willing to give herself half of me, and put in the effort”

“You’re asking for a lot for a first date” you laughed.

“Too much?” he grinned at you, handing you back the bottle. 

“Perhaps” you smiled taking another sip. “Well what did you guys do on your date?”

“She insisted on this trendy restaurant, it was over priced and kinda mediocre but it looked aesthetically pleasing and as nice and sweet as she was, all I could think about was…” He trailed off looking at you, his gaze refusing to leave yours. 

“Was…?” your voice small, barley a whisper.

“Was how I wished I was out with you…” he reached for your beer, setting it on the coffee table, his fingers grabbing your chin and coxing you to look at him. “I’m done running from this”

“Chris…”

“I like you...I **more** than like you but I don’t want to scare you and I just really want to kiss you and-”

You leaned forward, pressing your lips against his, taking his bottom, lip into your mouth. Your hands desperately grabbing his jaw as you deepened it. He wrapped his arms around your waist, his thumb running small circles against your skin as he shifted you onto his lap, allowing you to straddle him. He groaned, pulling back and holding your neck with the span of his hand. Peppering kisses down your jaw. He brushed his nose up your neck, letting his full lips trace you. “I can’t believe I’m finally kissing you…” he whispered.

You smiled, licking your lips. “I can’t believe I still had to kiss you first.” He chuckled biting your lower lip.

“I’ll make it up to you”

He easily took the lead of the kiss, guiding you, nipping, biting, sucking. Anything and everything to get you worked up. Your kiss was slightly bitter from the beer, the faintest hint of sweetness from the cookies he knew you indulged in when you were stressed. He couldn’t have imagined a kiss more fitting of you. More perfect. The way you smiled into the kiss when you caught him staring. Your tiny giggles when your noses bumped or your little snort when he bit down a little too hard on your lips and had apologized profusely.

This was a moment that plagued his dreams, and he always thought that it could be nothing more than wishful thinking.

He rubbed his thumb lovingly against your jaw just taking you in. How beautiful you looked in the dim lighting of his living room. Your lips swollen and parted, lids half open as you watched him, how your chest rose and fell for you to catch your breath. “Beautiful…” he whispered like a prayer on his lips. “Your collar bones…” kiss “Your neck..” kiss “Your jaw…” kiss. He grinned reaching your lips “Mmm... these beautiful lips...” he lips barley ghosting yours and teasing you. Cruelly moving back and making you chase him.

“Chris….” you whined, wanting nothing more than to feel his lips. Nothing could explain just how safe you felt in his arms. How warm and welcomed they were. How with just a kiss every single one of your anxieties of the past two years for having feelings for him and worrying that they weren’t reciprocated disappeared. 

He pressed a sweet kiss to your lips, following it up with tiny kisses peppered against your jaw. His long lashes tickled your skin while he did so. Every time he kissed you it was like a surge of butterflies in your stomach, he was just so _sensual_ , so sturdy. His broad shoulders steadying you when you got a little too excited and rocked into the kiss. And perhaps it was because it was so dark in the room but your senses were in overdrive. The taste of the red wine he had on his date, still lingered on his lips, the fresh woody and minty notes of his cologne making you dizzy as you just wanted to take in all of him.

“Am I dreaming…?” he beamed up at you, his dark brown eyes staring so lovingly into yours.

“If you are, I don’t want to wake up…” you pressed your forehead against his.

Was it possible to be in love with a man you’ve never dated? Were you just jumping the gun and letting your feelings get the best of you?

But any moment you doubted this, you reminded yourself that your friendship with Chan was gradual, you loved him as a friend first, there was nothing rushed about the two of you. You were slow and steady. You’ve come to terms that you’d been in love with him for a very long time and just hadn’t learned to recognize it.

“I never want to let you go…” he whispered against your lips.

“Then don’t…” you tilted your head watching his grin widened before he effortlessly lifted you into his arms. “Chris” you shouted in a whisper, not wanting to wake Minseo. Your arms wrapping around his neck as he walked down the hallway. “What are you doing?” you giggled into his throat.

“Making up for lost time” he set you on his bed, crawling in after you. He made quick work of the buttons of his shirt. Sliding it off, tossing it on the ground and caging you in under him. “I let two years go by…” he pulled you into another sweet kiss. “I’m not losing a single moment more”

You ran your hands down his chest eyeing him. Your fingertips trace the grooves of his muscle. “You have no right being **this** attractive”

“You’re one to talk” He gave you that little shy laugh, while looking away bashfully and your heart melted. Despite being so sensual and so sure of himself, it was moments like that. Shy, cute, giggly, dimply Chan that got you. _I love you so much…_ but you couldn’t bring yourself to say it out loud, not _yet_ at least. 

You knew he knew it, but it just wasn’t time to say it.

He pulled off your T-shirt and groaned seeing your bare body beneath him, the roughness of the pads of his fingers tracing your skin over the buds of your nipples. “You weren’t wearing a bra?” he grinned, teasing and pulling on your nipples gently.

You moaned, letting your head fall back into his pillows. “It’s not comfortable” you almost pouted at how teasing he was. 

He grinned pulling your sweat pants down, catching how your thighs squeezed together. “I got you Baby…” he cupped you from the outside of your panties “You’re already so wet and I barely touched you.”

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you” you grabbed his wrist holding his hand at your core, knowing he was only teasing you again. “Chris please…”

“How can I say no when you beg for me like that?” he kissed your jaw before sliding his hand into your panties. Feeling his long fingers make their way into you, Curling just the _right_ way, making your body shiver and a sweet gasp escape your lips.

Your back arching against his bed as you squirmed. Your grip on his wrist tightened, needing him to continue. “Chris...Nnn right-ah right there” He smiled against your jaw, continuing to trail sweet kisses while pumping his index finger faster. Each time you tensed and gasped ,his lips found your to muffle you cries.

“God...I love your voice… I never get to hear you like this” he chuckled rocking his hips against your sensitive hips. His very prominent erection pushing against his jeans. He grinned as you moved your hips harder, enjoying the friction he caused.

“Mmm Chris…” You pressed your chest against him, a smile growing on your lips. “You feel good...And here I thought you’d be rusty”

“Rusty?” He scoffed, snapping his hips forward causing a loud gasp from you.

“Chris~” you hit his chest at how bold he decided to be, knowing damn well you had to be quiet. “Behave” you scolded him.

“Trust me Baby… I’m not rusty at all... “ he smirked, his teeth grazing down your skin before taking your nipple into his mouth. “Mmmm.” he sucked hard on the bud, his lips popping once he removed them. “I’m gonna wreck you” he whispered against the shell of your ear, his hand letting his pointer finger leave a trail up your body over your breast and into your mouth.

You wrapped your lips around his finger, tasting yourself on him. You couldn’t tear your eyes away of how intensely he watched you, his brown eyes darkening as he took in a sharp breath. He may have been teasing you but he was at your mercy. You tongue swirling around the pad of his finger as you sucked on it.

“Tease” he licked his lips, pulling his finger from your mouth.

“You’re one to talk” you challenged him, biting your lower lip.

“I really am” he undid his belt, and you almost came then and there from just how sensual it was. His dexterous fingers moving to push the leather from the buckle and how swiftly he tore it from the loops. He quirked a brow watching your reaction. “Oh Baby…” he cupped your breast. “I can think of about a hundred ways to get you to scream my name… But right now I just want to make love to you…” he smiled pecking your lips softly. “Can you be a good girl for me?”

You nodded letting your hands run over each and every one of his abs as you unbuttoned his pants. He took a deep breath and cocked his neck to the side. “I say be a good girl and you give me the _look_ , what am I going to do with you?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something” there was this playful little twinkle in your eyes and he was a goner. He freed himself from his pants, pushing them lower on his thighs. You widened your legs for him, sighing as he pressed against your entrance.

It’d been a while for you too, and your lack of a sex life never bothered you. Not to say that there was no stimulation, you just never needed another person for it, not at least for two years. But one look at Chan, his chest heaving those veins in his arms so prominent as he stroked himself. All of your sex drive came rushing at you and you wanted nothing more than to cum for him.

Chan really was a dream come true. You weren’t gonna lie and say you’ve **never** imagined this, you just never expected him to be your literal wet dream. It was the eye contact that got you. His intense sexy gaze that never left yours, with each snap of his hips. Even when you were a wanton mess, panting his name heavily and looking away in embarrassment, he’d always make you watch him.

Those little words of encouragement, and sweet nothings he’d whisper in your ear, while he held your hand, or showered you with kisses. All of this sweetening those sinful things he did with his hips.

“You’re such a good girl for me…”

“Look at your pretty little cunt…”

“You’re taking me so good Baby”

The way he’d bring you over the edge, you body shivering, your vision white, and before you could come down from your high he’d rub your clit and he wouldn’t stop until you came again.

Chan was a dream come true and you couldn’t imagine anyone better.

You’d lost track of time from the love making you were sticky and tired, your body heavy and limp. He wiped you down with a damp towel, giving you one of his shirts to sleep in. “Mmm I finally feel like I might get a good sleep tonight” He grinned against your cheek, bundling you in his arms.

You smiled, playing with his fingers, lacing them with yours. “Isn’t this the part where you kick me out?”

He scoffed. “Ha, fat chance getting rid of me” he pecked your cheek.

“Christopher Bang, are you actually needy?”

“The neediest” he chuckled “And I love to cuddle” he gave you a gentle squeeze. 

“You’re so cute” you wiggled in his arms to turn and face him. “Goodnight Chris” you cupped his cheeks, pulling him into a sweet kiss.

And for the first time in along time Chan managed to get a full eight hours of sleep. There wasn’t the worry of work, the anxiety of not being productive enough. There was just you and him, and the longer he slept, the longer you were in his arms. He woke up a few times that night, his body not accustomed to sleeping for so long. But each time he woke and saw your sleeping face, so content and safe in his arms, he couldn’t help but relax and slip back into a dream.

Minseo yawned padding out of her bedroom, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. A smile immediately graced her chubby cheeks when she saw you, sitting at the breakfast table with her dad “You’re still here!” she grinned running to you, wrapping her little arms around you.

Minseo had always complained about how she didn’t like that you weren’t there when she woke up. Most mornings you did join them after you’d gotten dressed for the day, but it wasn’t the same. She giggled and bounced in your arms snuggling you.

Chan pouting from across the table “What about me, huh” he deepened his pout. “You didn’t see me all night, where are my kisses?” Minseo laughed before wiggling out of your arms and going to hug her dad. Showering him with loving kisses. “That’s my girl!” he held her in his arms as she filled him in on her day from the moment Felix picked her up from school, to the cookies you baked to all the movies you watched with her and everything she dreamt about.

After a rather leisurely morning Chan smiled looking outside “It’s such a nice day Minseo, do you wanna go to the park?”

“I wanna go to the park! I wanna go! Can we Daddy please!” she squeezed his hand jumping.

“We can go” he laughed “Go pick out what you wanna wear”

The two of you laughed together while you cleared the table and did dishes. Chan wrapped his arms around you, sneaking in a kiss here and there while you cleaned. “You’re distracting me” you giggled.

“Good” he beamed.

You turned around in his arms, splashing him with the water. “Cut it out, What if Minseo sees” you pouted letting him hug you, your fingers instantly going to play with his curly hair on his nape.

He brushed his nose down your bridge. “Mmm I’m sure she’d be excited” he grinned. “I hear she’d think you’d be a pretty cool mom”

Your eyes widened “You heard that?”

“The window was open” he gave you a sheepish shrug. “You were so cute…” he pecked your lips. You groaned in embarrassment, trying to hide your face in his chest. “Nooo you don’t get to say all of that last night and hide from me” he laughed tilting your head up. “Look at me~” he cupped your cheeks, rubbing his thumb against your skin. “I’m probably getting a head of myself but-”

The front door swung open, and the two of you pulled a part, like two teenagers that were sneaking around. You coughed and Chan tried to stifle a laugh. A rather disheveled Felix walking in, running his hands through his hair. “Enough you two. We need to talk” his low voice is uncharacteristically serious. “I’m not going to just stand here and watch you throw away your relationship because you’re scared of failing, or you're scared of love or some shit. You belong together. You’re in love with each other. Anyone that’s ever seen you guys with Minseo would think you’re married. And I’m not gonna sit here and be complacent as you throw it all away.” he stopped his foot in frustration.

“You’re absolutely right Felix” Chan grabbed your hand, lacing his fingers with yours. He called your name sweetly “Will you be my girlfriend?” 

“Yes Chris, I’d love to be your girlfriend” you giggled, pressing a sweet chaste kiss against his lips.

Felix stood in disbelief watching you two “Wait-that was way too easy are you guys already...?”

“We’re dating,” Chan chuckled. “We figured it out last night” Chan wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you into his chest.

“Aww come on guys! I really stressed all night because of this, I felt so guilty setting Hyung up on that date”

“Felix, no worries I appreciated the date. It kind of made me realize that I already had what I wanted and needed”

Felix grinned “So… you’re saying that I’m that mastermind that got you two together?”

“I’m not saying all that-”

“But you’re saying **some** of it”

“Felix no-”

“Ugh I’m a genius!” Felix beamed heading straight for a tray of cookies. “You know you can just thank me in your wedding vows” he gave you guys a wink “Well it’s all in a days work for a natural born cupid like myself” He grabbed a cup of orange juice before heading out the door “Cheers~”

Minseo walked out of her room dressed in her brightest t-shirt and shorts. “Who’s getting married?” She looked to you and her father, seeing you too holding hands. “Are you guys getting married!” she bounced up and down happily.

You laughed “It’s been one night” you kneeled in front of her letting her hug you. “Baby no. Your dad and I decided that we’re gonna start dating” you smoothed down her curly hair. “No one is getting married-”

“Yet” Chan interjected, bringing the cup of juice to his lips.

You looked up at him, almost in shock by his cocky little statement. You rolled your eyes seeing him raise his brows playfully.

“What changes?” Minseo looked at you curiously.

“Hmmm? What does change?” you looked back at Chan. It was hard to imagine much of your routine changing, you already spent every day with him. Most of your free time went to him anyways.

Chan kneeled down and poked Minseo’s dimple. “Nothing much, we’ll be together more and sometimes I’m gonna want to take her on a date alone and you might have to hang out with Felix but nothing big changes” he smirked at you “And she’s probably gonna be here when you wake up now” Chan grinned seeing your eyes widen, you covered your face to hide the warmth on your cheeks.

“I like these changes!” Minseo hugged Chan tightly.

“Me too” Chan smirked before lifting Minseo in his arms.

“What am I going to do with you two troublemakers?” you couldn’t help but smile back at them, Chan wrapped his free arm around your shoulder, pulling you in closer. 

“Too bad you’re stuck with us” he grinned

They’ve always been yours. Your happy little family, but now you weren’t scared of losing them. This was where you belonged.

**End**.

> Hey Friends! ヾ(＾∇＾)
> 
> Thank you all for coming with me on this journey I hope you liked it. This was my first written series on here and it was just so fun to write and you guys were so supportive. 
> 
> And although my series is over there is a epilogue I’m working on because it was just so darn cute I couldn’t say goodbye yet


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As found on my tumblr @/StayWritten

“Today’s the day! Today’s the day! Today’s the day!” Minseo jumped up and down on her father’s bed, waking him up with a belly flop. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around his daughter, kissing her hair softly and pulling her back into bed.

“Why are you so full of energy?” he smiled into her fluffy hair. “I’m the one getting married”

“Because after today I have a Mom!” she chimed. 

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes to look at his daughter. “You’re really happy about this aren’t you?”

“The happiest!” she beamed. “This is gonna be so cool! I get a Mom, and two new grandparents and it’s the best” She hugged him as tight as she could “And grandmas helped me pick out a dress and it’s so pretty!”

“Baby a lot is gonna change, I want you to let me know if it gets overwhelming.” he looked down at her sincerely.

“I’m fine!”

“You’re getting a mom… I’m getting a wife…we’re moving into a new house…our family is getting bigger- wow in laws… in laws that probably hate me…” he mumbled to himself, a frown forming as it finally all sank in just how much his life was gonna change in the matter of a few hours.

“You ok Daddy?” you pouted pressing the furrow between his brows.

“I think I’m getting cold feet…” he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“I’ll get you socks!” she chimed, wiggling out of his arms.

You were prepared for a stressful wedding. The planning process proved to be more challenging than all your years of med school and your residence. Dealing with not only your overbearing mother, but also Chan’s. Every decision you made followed by another five. You were happy to get this wedding over with.

You wanted nothing more than to just legally call Chan your husband and Minseo your daughter. “Just a few more hours” you sighed. 

You frowned looking down at your phone while getting your hair done. The last time you saw him was yesterday afternoon since your mom was so superstitious. She made you stay in your childhood, not wanting Chan to see you until your wedding. You texted him the moment you woke up but he hadn’t said anything back. You know he read the message, it was so unlike him to not reply but it was your wedding day perhaps he was just overwhelmed getting ready. 

Minseo ran inside the hair salon with your mom trailing behind her. “Today’s the day!” she cheered running into your arms. 

A smile instantly appeared on your face as you kissed her cheek. “Today is the day!” you grinned, nuzzling her nose. “You ready to get your hair and nails done?”

She nodded “Can I have matching nails with you?” 

“Of course you can Baby” your eyes softened, squishing her face. “I missed you, did you sleep well?”

“Mhmm! But I wish you were home”

“Me too” you pouted “How did your Dad sleep? Was he ok this morning?”

“He slept well~ But he has cold feet! I gave him extra socks before I left”

You frowned “Cold feet huh?” she smiled, shaking her head. “Well you were super smart to give him extra socks” you touched her nose. “Thank you”

“Minseo, let’s get your nails started” your mom called out to her walking her over to the nail tech, to sit with Chan’s mom. 

You sighed when your mom walked over to you, crossing her arms over her chest. “Mom please don’t start” you knew exactly where this conversation was going. 

“The boy has cold feet, what are the chances you think he’s actually going to show up?” she whispered to you not wanting to make a scene. 

“Here we go again” you rolled your eyes “Mom it’s a wedding, everyone gets nervous. Stop making this into a direct attack on Chris”

“Maybe you’re rushing into things”

“And there it is” you looked to your mom and shook your head. 

You introduced Chan and Minseo to your parents not too long after you started dating. They always knew about them since you talked so fondly of your neighbors but they weren’t too surprised you started dating. Your mother just wasn’t too fond of you dating a man that had a child. She instantly fell in love with Minseo the moment they met, who couldn’t? She was a bundle of joy. But she always looked at Chan like he wasn’t good enough. Both your parents were Doctors, you were their only daughter and sure, your relationship with Chan wasn’t conventional, but it never was. You knew she looked down on him, even if she didn’t explicitly say it. 

“Mom I’m not having this conversation again, especially not on my wedding day.” You glanced down the salon and looked at Minseo animatedly speaking to her grandma and smiled. “I love Chris and Minseo so much…And I know it’s not what you wanted. I know that you would rather me marry some doctor with no kids and that we started a family once we got married but I chose this. I fought this feeling I had for him for years and I’m tired…I just want to be with the man I love. Chris has been my family long before this wedding”

“Look, I understand that you have feelings for Chris, he’s a nice young man, but-”

“No buts. No more buts.”

“What about the girl’s mother? Is she really out of the picture? Who abandons their daughter?”

“The girl has a name. And Minseo is my daughter now. As for her mother, Chris will tell me when he’s ready I’m not pushing him on this.”

“But”

“No. Who I marry is a nonnegotiable.” you stood up, moving over to the makeup artist table. 

Bickering with your mom was nothing new, especially when she got a little too pushy, But you did wish that Chan would at least respond to your text to ease your mind. 

After a few hours of hair and makeup, you stared at yourself in the mirror, a little speechless. You were really doing this, you were gonna be married. You smoothed down the dress, running your hand over the embroidered lace. You had that ah-ha moment when you were dress shopping but there was something about seeing it all put together. 

Hearing the little chime of your ringtone you frowned. There was no reason that Felix should be calling you a few minutes before the wedding. Taking a deep breath you answered. “Hey?”

“Hey~” his tone a little too casual given the timing. “Um… so you must be wondering why I’m calling”

You sighed heavily “Felix what is it?”

“Ok, don’t be mad but-”

“Don’t start with don’t be mad!”

“See now you already sound mad and I’m too scared to tell ya”

“Felix!”

“I may have misplaced something…”

“You’re the best man Felix! Did you lose the wedding rings?”

“I’m offended! Those rings cost more than the down payment on my car” he scoffed. “They are safely tucked away in my blazer”

“Then what did you lose? Oh no, was it Chris’s tux?”

“Nah, I lost Chris”

“You what?! What do you mean! Felix!”

“See I asked you not to get mad, and yelling sounds a lot like being mad”

“How the hell did you lose a person?”

“I don’t need the attitude, he’s a lot faster than Minseo and can cover a lot more ground, I didn’t know he was a flight risk” he sighed “Look Jisung is calling him, and I’m checking around the venue, I’ll keep you updated”

“Please do…” you shook your head, hanging up. 

Well this was a turn of events. Your wedding planner made sure you had at least three back up plans for any other decision you made but there was no plan for a run away groom. You looked at the time, there was still thirty minutes before you had to be in the wedding hall, so you figured you’d look for your fiance. You needed to make sure he was ok, especially since he never shut you out before. You switched out of your strappy heels and into a pair of sneakers, hiking up your dress so that you could see your feet. 

There was a small knock at the door before it cracked open. You looked up and your eyes met a very tired Chan. He chuckled seeing you slip on your sneakers. “Runaway bride?” he grinned leaning on the door frame. 

You released a relieved sigh. “I’m not the runaway! Your groomsmen said you left?”

He laughed before walking inside and closing the door behind him. “I literally told Changbin that I was going to the venue first because I needed to talk to you” He took your hands into his rubbing his thumbs over your skin. “You look so beautiful…” his dark brown eyes practically twinkling as he looked at you. “Wow…” his cheek dimpled as his smile widened, he spun you in his hands as he took you in. 

You shyly looked at him, the warm way he stared at you making you more embarrassed than ever. “Should I be concerned that you wanted to talk to me before the wedding?” you frowned a bit “You’ve been ghosting me all day”

He gave you a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry…I just needed some time” 

“To think about us…?”

“No, not us” he smiled “We’re solid. I love you…but” he brought your fingers to his lips. “I just…I felt a little guilty. I wanna give you all of me…but I just..I’m a little worried that all of me isn’t enough…”

“Chris…” you frowned, taking his hand and bringing him over to the couch to sit with you. “You’re more than enough…if you didn’t know that then I’m…I’m not showing you how much I love everything about you…”

“I have a ways to go…but I always try my hardest…I’m not there yet but I’m trying-”

“You are perfect.” your tone, absolute. There was not a single thought in your mind of how perfect he was for you. 

“Your parents must hate me…They raise a beautiful, independent kind doctor and she settles for a single parent who make music-”

“Hey, that’s my soon to be husband you’re talking about. I’m not gonna let anyone trash talk you Chris, including you.” you squeezed his hand “And that last time I checked, I was the one marrying you not my parents.”

“But-”

“No buts. Yes you’re a parent. A parent of the literal light of my life, I can’t imagine my life without Minseo…I love her so much and you being her father will never be a negative…and yes you make music, you pour your heart into your passion and I love watching how you light up when you talk about it…. Chris I’m not settling for you in any capacity. I chose you to be my partner, my best friend, my soulmate, and my husband”

He let out that shy sweet giggle he had that you loved so much, his shoulders shrugging along with it. “I still don’t think I’m good enough but I’ll try to be…”

“Then I’ll spend the rest of my life as your partner, showing you that you are more than enough” you leaned in pressing a sweet kiss against his lips.

“I love you…and I’ll spend the rest of my life making sure that you always think I’m enough.. I’m really happy you’re gonna be my wife” he grinned at you pressing his forehead against yours. 

“Any more concerns? I want to rid you of your worries” you smiled lovingly at him. 

“I want to give you the world…”

“Chris you already have… You and Minseo are my whole world”

He pulled back, lacing his fingers with yours. There was something else that’s been weighing in the back of his mind, he always pushed it away because there was never a proper time to bring it up. He wanted to get married once, and to be fair to you he figured he should finally come clean about his life. “I wasn’t planning on telling you this minutes before we got married but…About Minseo’s mom…”

“Chris you don’t have to” you were always curious, but there was just something about his eyes that made you not push further. 

“But I want you to, I want to be fair to you…To know me” he took your hand placing it over his heart. “Know all of me…”

“Then, I’m here for you”

And for the first time in five years he opened up to someone. Felix and his parents were the only people who really knew the details. But there was something about coming clean to you that made him feel like a huge weight was lifted. He told you about his first love. The first person he gave his heart to, and the first time he dealt with heartbreak. She was stubborn, strong, independent, and dedicated to her job. Everything that he loved her for became the reason they broke up. 

“We didn’t plan for Minseo, but we did everything to prepare for her. To make sure she was loved. I was surprised at first but the moment I heard her heartbeat I knew I was going to do everything I could to protect her….As I got more invested in all of the prenatal care, my girlfriend seemed to lose a part of herself… It was like she powered through it… She was never the type to want to be a mom but I thought she changed her mind…But as soon as Minseo was born she left. Gave me full custody and a goodbye letter.”

Your eyes watered hearing his story, seeing the pain in his eyes. You pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his back softly. 

“Despite that… I don’t hate her… Because in the end, it was just so her…She couldn’t be tied down and I used to love her for that… And I thought I could change her… that maybe she’d pick me and our child and stay with us” he let out a broken and bitter laugh. “But if she stayed we would have been miserable…She would have resented me…Minseo wouldn’t have had a happy home, and for that I have no regrets” he looked up at you sheepishly, giving you such a sad smile. “If you’ll still have me… I’m all yours.”

There were no words of comfort you could offer him. Because this was a wound that he’s already healed. It was just one that he’s kept hidden. There was nothing more you could do to heal it, but you could show him that you love him, and everything he came with. “Christopher, I’ve told you before… I’m your partner, I’m not going anywhere”

“Promise?” and there was something about how he looked up to you with his big, warm, brown eyes. The vulnerable look of hope as he held his pinky out. You couldn’t help but smile at how similar he was to Minseo. 

“Promise” you wrapped your pinky around his, pressing your thumbs together, sealing the promise. “You ready to get married?”

“Absolutely” 

“I’m gonna go wait for you down the aisle” he pecked your lips again before heading out. 

You couldn’t help but smile, practically beaming and watching him leave. It was go-time. You changed back into your heels and took a deep breath. One final longing look at yourself before your father came in. “You ready?” Your dad watched you warmly, a smile never leaving his face. “You look so beautiful” he pulled you into the biggest warmest hug. “I can’t believe I have to give you away”

You laughed leaning into your dad as he walked you toward the hall. “You and mom both”

“Your mom means well…You know how she is?”

“I do but I just wished she wasn’t so hard on Chris…He works hard, he does what he loves and makes sure that his daughter wants for nothing. I appreciate him…I fell in love with his kindness first…Dad, he’s my home”

“I’m gonna be honest I thought he was an opportunist, and I didn’t see what he offered you at first but…the way you look at him… the way you stand up to your mother…how you are with Minseo. I see it.” he smiled, rubbing your back softly. “You chose your home and I’ll love and respect you for it.”

“Thanks Dad…”

He kissed your forehead as you reached the wedding hall, the music from the piano chiming as they anticipated you. “You will always be my Baby… but you’re gonna be that man’s wife, and that sweet little girl’s mom.. You ready for that responsibility?”

“I am” the sureness in warmness in your voice was all the reassurance he needed. Your mom would come around eventually, but for now having your father’s support and the love of your new family gave you the strength to support Chris.

As the doors swung open your eyes instantly went to your fiance standing by the altar, Minseo in his arms, eyes practically sparkling as she happily whispered to him, pointing at you. Even Though he’d spent the past twenty minutes by your side with you in your wedding dress, it really didn’t hit him until this moment that you were going to be his wife. 

The nerves finally hit you as you walked down the aisle. It wasn’t that you were anxious, you were just excited to finally start this part of your life. Your new family was waiting for you. 

And although you knew that you guys weren’t perfect, and there will be obstacles in your way. You were sure that with Chan you two could overcome anything. 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me all this time, we’re finally saying goodbye to this series. I’m sure I’ll make a oneshot for it here and there, just because I really like writing Minseo.
> 
> And *cough* I’m also *cough* maybe working on a short series/one shot for Minseo’s mom as the reader >.>


	7. HoneyMoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Chan celebrate your honeymoon.

Ideally, Chan wanted to bring you somewhere else. A beautiful tropical island neither of you has ever been before, one on the other side of the world far away from anyone either of you knew. He wanted to spend the nights under a canopy bed, illuminated by the moonlight, with you under him. He wanted to make love to you in a private infinity pool until your voice became hoarse. **  
**

But in the end, you two agreed that a honeymoon in Australia could be just as romantic. You wanted to see his home, you wanted to see his family and friends. You wanted to see the place that made the man you loved. Another part of your compromise was that Minseo was also coming on the honeymoon. Neither of you had it in you to leave her for a week.

What was supposed to be Chan making love to you every moment he could, turned into a family vacation. On one hand, he loved being able to show Minseo her home, she was old enough to appreciate and love it now, but on the other, this was supposed to be his honeymoon. 

On the last few days of his trip, his parents took Minseo for the weekend. They were bringing her to the amusement park so she was going to have a lot of fun with his siblings and parents. And for two whole days, you were all his. 

After dropping off Minseo with his parents he met up with you at a local pub downtown that he frequented in the past. His friends had kidnapped you for the day, dragging you all around town and taking you to a spa day. He smiled watching you from the other side of the bar as you talked to his friends, your hands moving animatedly as you told a story. His eyes softened as he just took you in. The bright wide smile on your face, your airy laugh that echoed, how your skin was practically glowing from being in the Sydney sun. The way your light sundress hugged your body in all the right places. 

Chan smiled, calling over the very familiar bartender “How ya going Christian?” he leaned against the bar.

“Chris! Long time no see, your friends told me you’d be stopping by. You home for a while?” The young man wiped down the bar top. He remembered the first time Chan and his friends stumbled into his bar, and how they became regulars. It was surreal watching the kids grow up.

“Just a few days, I actually leave Monday.” he leaned his head on his hand. “I’ll be back in a few months for my brother’s graduation but for now it’s just a quick visit.”

“How’s Felix been?”

“Still staying in trouble” he chuckled before looking back over at you hearing you laugh. Your back was to him as you talked to his friends. His eyes practically sparkling as he looked at you. “Hey Christian can I get a gin and tonic for the lady at the end”

He started on the drink, pouring the gin and lime juice into the shaker. “Easy there Kid, she’s shot down every guy that’s approached her tonight” he shook up the contents and poured it into the glass, topping it with simple syrup and lime juice. “She’s a pretty thing, but a tough one”

“That pretty thing is the reason I’m back home.” His smile couldn’t help but widen hearing that. “That’s my wife” the pride, evident in his voice. “We’re visiting for our honeymoon”

“Get out” Christian beamed. “Little Chris is all grown up, That explains the confidence” he chuckled before sliding the drink over to you. “Ma’am a drink from the gentleman at the end of the bar”

You turned to look at the bartender, your head shaking immediately out of instinct, but then your eyes met with Chan’s. “You’re here” you beamed immediately, going to hug him, his friends laughing at his cheesiness. Wrapping your arms around his neck you pulled him into a sweet kiss. Your beautiful smile, contagious. “Why didn’t you tell me you were here?”

“I was enjoying watching you” he smirked, rubbing your hips with his thumbs over your sundress. His eyes raked down your body “This dress looks good Baby” he pecked your lips again. “Did you have a good day today?”

“Mhmm your friends are so much fun, they told me all about your high school antics” you laughed, playing with his hair. “How was Minseo?”

“I was worried she was going to miss us too much to want to spend the whole weekend with my parents but once she saw Berry she was done with me” he chuckled, pressing a kiss on your nose, just gazing at you. “We may have to get a dog”

“I have no complaints” As you tried to pull back to lead him back to his friends his grip on your hips tightened, holding you to him. “Chris” your tone playfully scolding him. “You should say hi, they’re **your** friends” 

He whined “But I already know them” he bit down on his full lower lip, eyeing you. His gaze darkening. “There’s so many other things I want to do and we only have about 40 hours until my parents drop off Minseo” he whispered against the shell of your ear.

You looked up at him, through your long lashes, your face warming from his sultry look. “And what did you have planned for 40 hours?”

“I just wanted to be a little selfish” he pressed his forehead against yours. “I have to share you with your job, my friends, our family…I want you to be all mine for the next 40 hours…” 

“Chris, we can’t just leave, it’s rude” your hands slid down his button-up, resting on his chest as you glanced back at his friends. “Just say hi for a little bit”

“Ok, honestly yes it could be a little rude” he chuckled seeing you nod. “Yeah, but like I kinda really don’t care” he gave you a cocky smirk, his hands moving up the side of your dress, making the hem rise just a bit. He hasn’t stopped eyeing you, looking absolutely everywhere. And although you were in public and fully clothed you felt so exposed. 

“Jeez just get a room already” one of his friends called out after sipping his beer, the group of them laughing along. 

“You heard them” Chan chuckled. “Christian, an order of shots for them on me, just add it to my tab” he yelled before practically pulling you outside to the car. 

“You’re so impatient” you giggled letting him lead you. 

“You better hope I make it home because I have half a mind to fuck you in the car.” his voice dropping a bit lower.

The hotel wasn’t too far from the bar, but the Friday night traffic leaving downtown at peak hours would make it almost unbearable. He gripped your thigh with his free hand as he gripped the steering wheel with the other. 

Before he could pull out of the parking spot in the garage you gently moved his hand up your thigh. He smirked watching your fingers but slowly followed suit, kneading the soft flesh. Letting the coarseness of his thumbs brush against your skin. His grip tightening as he moved the trail up your thigh. letting it disappear under the hem of your dress. The glint from your wedding ring catching his attention. “What are you doing?” he took in a sharp breath watching you. You looked around the parking garage, it was still pretty empty being that it was early in the night. 

“Let’s do it here” You bit your lip watching him, he was trying to read your expression, his hand gripping your thigh harder.

“You serious?”

“You’re the one who suggested it” you huffed, losing your nerves and getting shy. “N-Never mind let’s just go back to the-”

“I want to” he laughed “I was just surprised” he turned your chin toward him, pulling you into a deep kiss. He could still taste the alcohol on your lips, he smiled feeling you deepen it. He pushed the seat back, giving you room to crawl over the center console. 

“Ah!” you winced as your head bumped into the roof of the car, and how clumsy you looked trying to straddle his thighs. He chuckled, rubbing your head softly, kissing your hair. “You ok Baby?”

“I’m fine” you pouted. “I was just a little eager”

“Please help yourself to being eager” he whispered against your lips before pulling you against his full mouth, taking your lips into his. The way his hand wrapped the span of your jaw and neck, always got you going. You lost yourself in his kisses, sighing happily each time he bit your lip.

He gripped the back of your head pulling you closer to him, his lips not letting up on yours until you were gasping for breath. He brushed his nose down your soft skin, leaving little kisses in his trail. His teeth grazing and nipping your skin until he reached your breast. He tugged your dress and bra down to expose your breast, letting his mouth latched on to your nipples. “Mmm…” You closed your eyes as he teased you. Your hips rubbing his hardened cock through his jeans, tightening under the strain. Your wetness pooling in your panties. 

He gripped your hips rocking them harder against him, your moans becoming louder at the welcomed friction. “I need to be inside you” his voice straining as you teased him. 

You grabbed the hem of your panties and sighed realizing it would be quite the maneuver to try and take them off while straddling him. He chuckled seeing you pout, he could practically see the gears turning in your head. “Keep them on” he moved your back just slightly, slipping his hand inside your panties and rubbing you, you weren’t prepared for his sudden speed. “You’re so wet for me” You shivered under his touch as he quickened his pace. “That a girl..” he grinned watching your face contort under pleasure, your moans becoming whimpered as he buried his fingers in knuckle deep, curling in just the right places. Each buck of your hips hitting his sensitive cock that longed to be in you. 

He undid his zipper tugging his jeans lower and letting his cock spring forward, your hands wrapping around his base. His body shivered, as he unraveled in your touch. Desperate to feel more of you. And then the reality of your little impromptu sexacape set in. “Dammit… I don’t have any condoms” he winced, physically in pain thinking that he’d just ruined the mood. 

“I don’t care” You lifted yourself up, moving your panties to the side, slowly running his head against your slit. “Do you really wanna wait?”

“No ma’am” he held your hips easing you down on him, letting your body adjust to the stretch. He lifted your skirt up, enjoying watching his length disappear inside you. Each and every time he made love to you he learned that this became a new kink of his. A smile tugging at his lips watching you take him inch by inch. Seeing your body shiver and squirm as he stretched you.

He licked his lips as you sank down to his base. Your hand wrapped around the roof handle as you exhaled to how deeply he filled you. “Ah…You take me so good Baby…” his hand slipped down your chest, pressing against your lower stomach. “Should I move?”

You nodded trying to buck your hips slowly, but you were so sensitive to his teasing early. You so close to cumming from him finger you, but you wanted to wait. You didn’t wanna cum with his fingers. You wanted him in you. 

Your back arched against him as he massaged your breast , his teeth biting the skin below your collarbones. He gripped your hips tighter, lifting you up with each thrust and leaning further back on the drivers seat, “You feel so good Baby…Like you were made for me” his growled biting your ear softly.

“Ah-Chris please.” You gripped the car handle tighter as he moved to tease and suck on your breast, your nipples becoming more sensitive with each lick.

“I’m not gonna last if you keep begging me like that” he grunted while thrusting into you watching how you came apart for him, how your walls clenched him, your breast bounce, how your lips parted for you to moan his name and how his length disappeared in you. He loved all of it. He loved that you were his wife he loved that this was your life now. “I love you so much…” he cupped your cheeks lovingly making you look into his eyes. 

“Please…” you begged him again, moving your own hips faster. “I love you too Chris please cum in me…” you bit your lip to stifle your moan as he snapped his hips faster. “F-fill me up…”

You didn’t have to wait long before Chan followed your own orgasm. He helped you ride yours out for as long as he could until you collapsed on his chest, your body shaking from the over stimulation. Your sweet whimpers music to his ears. “I got you…” he cooed, while rubbing your shoulders. “Relax baby…” he kissed the crown of your head. 

He got you cleaned up and made it back to the hotel in record time, his hand never leaving your thigh. He really did love watching your ringed finger play with his hands. A smile tugging at his lips every time he caught a glimpse of it. 

As you two made it to the door of your suite he scooped you in his arms. You laughed in embarrassment, wrapping your arms around his neck and squealing his name. “Chris this is so embarrassing” you buried your face in his neck. Luckily the hallway was mostly empty save for a few guests leaving the floor toward the elevator. A few of the whistling and cheering at his display of affection.

“I didn’t get to carry you over the threshold hold when we first got here since I had my hands full with Minseo” he chuckled, kissing your cheek. “Let me just have this” 

You peaked up at him hearing how sincere he sounded. You unlocked the door with the key card letting him carry you inside. Your eyes widening at the roses that covered the bed and the path leading to it. A bottle of your favorite wine chilled at the center of the room. “Chris…”

He chuckled. “It’s cliche I know but I don’t get to be this cheesy often.” he set you down lightly, shrinking in himself as he giggled nervously. He wasn’t sure if you were a big fan of big displays of affection like that. He never got to spoil you. He loved your relationship but because of your situation sometimes it felt like you two were a married couple well into your fourth year of marriage and he didn’t want to deprive you of that cheesy honeymoon phase. 

“I love you so much…” you grinned pulling him into a kiss, your fingers running softly against his curly dark hair. “I love all of this…”

His nose brushed yours as he gripped your hips, walking you back toward the bed. As your knees hit the edge of the bed he gently pushed you back before covering your body with his. 

You two had the rest of your lives to spoil one another with your love. And he was sure he’d never stop wanting to make love to you. Chan never prided himself in too many of his decisions. But he had two that he considered his greatest moments. Having Minseo, and choosing you to be his partner.

You could barely even move your body, every part of you ached and it became frightfully clear that Chan’s stamina was no joke and he’d been holding back for your sake the entire time. You grinned rolling over in his arms to face him. The beautiful pouty face of your husband warmed your soul. He was so beautiful. You ran your thumb against his soft pale skin, pressing a small kiss against his lips. “You finally tire yourself out?”

He smiled sleepily. “Never” he chuckled before leaning closer to you and kissing the base of your throat. “Was I too rough on you?”

“I’ll survive” you laughed, threading your fingers through his hair. He sighed happily mumbling sweet nothings against your skin, leaving kisses in its path. “I know that we were supposed to have today to ourselves but…”

“Hm?” he questioned absently continuing to kiss your skin. 

“I miss Minseo” you pouted. “It felt weird not putting her to bed or seeing her face when I woke up…I don’t know if I’m gonna survive another day like this”

He pulled back to get a good look at your face, his dark eyes softening at you. “You are incredible…do you know that?” He was still floored by you. Despite having you in his life for years, he wasn’t sure he was ever going to get used to just how much you loved his daughter. You really did love her like she was your own. 

“What do you mean?” you pouted, furrowing your brows.

“Nothing, I just really love you” he pecked your lips again. “How about we have a lazy morning and breakfast and we surprise Minseo and my parents at the amusement park this afternoon?”

“I would love that” you beamed, a bright smile filling your face.

“But before that…” a mischievous smirk rose on his lips as he pinned you under him, your giggles being silenced by his deep kiss. 

After a very leisure, love filled morning the two of you dressed and headed to the theme park. His dad made sure to update and facetime you guys often which made it pretty easy to find them at the park. You and Chan hid behind the cotton candy stall, watching Minseo just a few feet away. She was holding her grandpa’s hand while looking at a stuffed animal. A small pout, etched on her soft features as she contemplated the most difficult decision of the day. She was limited to only one toy, this was gonna be a hard one. 

“Minseo, did you pick one yet?” her grandpa, kneeled beside her to see things from her view. 

“Only one?” she gave him his sincerest pout.

He chuckled, patting her head. “Yes Baby only one, which ones are you stuck between?”

Her little lip protrudes further. “I want the Kangaroo plushie because it’s Daddy…” she crossed her hands over her chest. “But the Koala makes me think of Mama” she huffed before looking back at her grandfather. “I miss them, Can’t I get both?”

Chan’s heart swelled seeing her daughter being so sweet. He chuckled seeing her dad look so flustered dealing with her, he couldn’t help but want to spoiler her. Before his dad could cave you and Chan came out from hiding and cheered. “Surprise!” you held up the cotton candy that was shielding your face. 

Minseo’s eyes widened as she darted straight for both of you. “Mom! Dad!” Her dark curly hair bouncing, while her shoes lit up with each step. Her tiny arms hugging as much of your legs as she could. “You’re here!” Chan chuckled picking Minseo up in his arms, kissing her cheek. 

You joined the group hug, holding up the cotton candy “Forgive us?”

“Forgiven!” she let out a cheerful laugh as the two of you showered her cheeks with kisses. She looked back at her grandpa. “I don’t need the plushies anymore Grandpa!”

Chan held Minseo securely against his hip, while holding your hand. Leading you both back to where his family was. Minseo was going on about her afternoon so far and all the things she wanted to do with the both of you. You smiled warmly listening to her. 

This really was your life now. Your little family that you always thought was temporary. Your safe haven and home away from home. They were yours to keep forever. 

It almost felt like it was yesterday that you met Chan, your new neighbor who was frantically asking for your help. The first day you ever saw those warm brown eyes, those deep dimples, that charming smile. You were never one to believe in love at first sight. 

But with Chan it was love at first memory.

The first time you heard his giggle and saw how his shoulders went up when he was nervous. The first time you complimented him and his ears turned red, the first time you realized how comfortable he’d gotten with you. 

The first time he trusted you and left you alone with his daughter. The first time Minseo showed you her way of making promises. The first time Minseo hugged you tight and told you she missed you. The first time she called you Mom. 

It was love at each and every memory, and you couldn’t wait to fall in love more. 

Chan looked over to you giving you such a warm smile, he chuckled. “Why are you looking at me like that?” he gave your hand a comforting squeeze.

“No reason, I just love you”

End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I think I’m done writing them I get inspired again, I love them so much

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Friends! ヾ(＾∇＾)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that! You can follow my tumblr (@ StayWritten) for all of my writing, I post there first :3


End file.
